Heroes Rise : Villains Forge
by subterra59
Summary: At the coming time, heroes and villains are in a constant cycle, to win or lose. But it is never black and white, it is always gray. Sides have been chosen, upon the past creates the present, the present voyages the unknown future. Warning: blood, first rated M. Monster High and Ever After High content. Marvel and DC references. In honor of Stan Lee, creativity held no bound.


**We do not own My Hero Academia or Ever After High or Monster High or Marvel content. We work with imagination which reaches further than the stars. And in honor of the great Stan Lee. *Bows to a shrine which has a huge picture of Stan Lee* I am not worthy your greatness!**

**Artzilla just watches Subterra from a distance with a sweat drop: This is just sad. And since i'm here *got on a horse and has a cowboy hat* let's get this story started! YIPPEE KI-YAY EVERYONE!**

-0-0-0-

In a research facility located in the mountain ranges, located in the northern territory of Belarus of Europe. The security guards have been patrolling the outer areas as some are lazily sitting inside. Upon the language barrier, this is translated to the English language.

"_Ah, so annoying!"_ said a security guard sitting upon the front desks. _"I should be out their stretching my legs!"_ He complains as he watches the outer cameras to see the patrolling co-workers.

"_What are you complaining about,"_ said a chubbier guard who is lounging back. _"Better than smelling like a sweating pig who ran the Sahara desert?"_

The first one glares at him. _"At least I'm next to one who is stinking up the place."_

"_Don't judge,"_ said the second. _"Over twenty years I've been guarding this place, and no one has even thought of breaking the law here."_

_"Hm, I should have been a renta-guard to a shopping center."_ said the first who looks at the cameras. _"...Hm?"_

The chubby guard was about to drink his tea, only to hear his deskmate sound off. _"What's __wrong?"_

"_I've been timing the patrol marks in each camera."_ The first said as he did time them when out of boredom. _"Each pass is exactly twenty and a half seconds."_

"_And?"_

"_It's been over forty seconds."_ he said and picks up his communication device . _"Tress, Loron, sound off?"_ but all he heard is static.

"_You're being paranoid."_ said the second. _"They probably checked out for a rat."_

"_Tress, Loron…"_ There was more static, soon the chubby guard now looked curious. _"Get the others on high alert?"_

"_I'll mic check."_ The second puts down his cup and began to sound off each security guard within the facility.

"What's going on?" Said a different guard in the upper levels patrolling.

"_Shaw here's being paranoid… and I think he's right?"_ said as he is confused yet now on guard.

"Alright Garus, everyone be in high aler-... wait… I see a few trucks outside."

"_Trucks?"_ the first guard named Shaw looks at curious.

"They just rammed through the gates!"

"_Garus!"_ The first guard pulls out his pistol and ducks down behind the desk as the second followed. Both cocked back the barrel and unlocked the safety.

The sounds of heavy engines is heard from the outside, soon it came closer and closer with no stopping, they peaked over to see the headlights coming bright and fast. A crash burst through the doors as three different trucks rolled in separate directions as they then stopped.

The guards peaked again and then see armed men popping out from the back and behind the vehicle as cover.

"_Belarus security!"_ announced Shaw as fear is taking over him, but duty comes first as Garus feels the morality boosting his body. _"Drop your weapo-."_ but a air pressure hiss is made, a dart flew and nailed the back of his neck which made him fall to the ground.

"_Sh-."_ Garus was next and fell too.

The shooter of the darts appeared from above the ceiling, wearing a black suit and tight around her body. A string of web is made from under her wrists, allowing her to descend to ground. A better look is she is wearing a black leather tight suit to adjust her curves, light leather armoring as well red tentacle printed markings. Her helmet black and is painted a red skull. "Move up." said a distorted voice with a wave of a hand.

More than three dozen armored men came out of the trucks and march in the building, but soon the two trucks in front marched two more armored women, each black and red with similar octopus tentacle markings as their helmets depict red skull emblems with different designs.

The first female appears to be wearing thicker armor with exposed joints for maximum flexibility as well her helmet is similar to a goat. The other is is wearing a rough mask as her shoulders are fitted with large pauldrons with her left is shaped to be heavily horned rhinoceros beast.

"We'll take the inside out," the goat armored woman said with the rhino girl marching with her.

"I'll have some fun outside." She said happily and sways her hips, with a flick of her wrists, razor sharp blades pop out under her arms.

-0-0-0-

The armed intruding squads form single lines, making sure the corners are checked in coordination as they advance. They took the stairs, but the armored women decided to take the elevators. The grunts stayed tight and together, as they marched up, making sure the back is not exposed.

"Squad 1, floor forty-six," Said one of the leading squads men. "Squad 2, twenty five, squad 3, thirteen."

"Yes ma'am!" they said and went on to their assigned floors.

Squad 3 was first in line as their floor is the closes. From front to back, a hand is placed on his comrades back, a light pat, soon traveled to the leader. A sign of trust and loyalty to the very end. The rifle with a shotgun setting is aimed at the knob, it exploded, and all hell broke loose.

Live round bullets fired in bursts, control firing to conserve ammunition. Each security guard in their sights were dropping down to the ground riddled with bullet wounds. Some tried to fight back, but all they did was graze them. Even if one is injured they continued fighting until there was none upon the invader's sights.

"Medic!" said one of the grunts, as one checked the wound. "How bad?"

"Hit on the thigh, I'll patch you up." The medic of the squad shuffles his hand to the leader, making him nod.

"Find it quick, we're on the clock."

-0-0-0-

_"Something's coming up on the elevator!"_ said the security guard as five are presented, each holding a freshly loaded shotguns as they positioned a firing line. The wait was difficult, hearing the very elevating transport come up and stopped… the doors opened to see a heavily armored woman up front. "HALT MISS!" but their response is watching her crack her knuckles. "OPEN FIRE!" they fired their guns as shells fall and pellets flew. But each metal round hit her armor… but were flattened in contact. The ammunition is consumed, but they look up to see her unharmed with only scratches and dents, as behind her is the goat helmet girl.

"Weak." she walks slowly up to the five security guards ready to pound them. "Let me show you power." She grabbed the first guard by the neck, easily crushing it with just a squeeze.

_"HOLY-!"_ Another guard was about to draw his pistol, but was beaten by the dead body.

_"Get b-!"_

*SLICK!*

The three other guards froze before they pull the triggers of their back up weapons, soon they were cut clean in half as bodies fell on the ground. The goat helmet girl sways her hips as she flexed her fingers as if responsible for the cutting edge. "Hmm, the two guards in the first floor would put up a better fight Behemoth?" her feat watching wear she stood.

The strong girl drops her dead limped weapon and sighs. "Maybe Zabre," she said and crushed the dead limbs under her feat. "Where's Black Web?" the sound of glass breaking, followed by a scream which ended in a gurgled slash.

"There she is." The two girls swayed their way to see the very spider like girl cackle as if enjoying herself beheading another guard.

"Oh yes~," the black armored girl moaned as she turn her head and stands up. "Such a great sight of seeing a head roll."

The one named Zabre puts her hand on her hip, as if a smile grew under that mask. "Let's go Black Web, the soon we're done, the sooner we see Leader."

"The sooner he'll give us his reward~."

The women moaned at the thought even to see the toughened armored girl quivered and shook. But her composure is held and marches down the hall. "Let's go, this way to the battery."

-0-0-0-

"This is squad 1." said the leader as his soldiers are carefully grabbing vials of selected chemicals as well bags of tools and equipment. "We're loading up."

-0-0-0-

"This is Squad 2's second command," said a grunt who looked in slight dismay. "Our leader is injured, we need immediate medical attention."

"_Have you begun retrieving the data?"_ said Zabre's voice through the intercom links.

"Yes, 56% and loading."

-0-0-0-

"This is Squad 3." said the leader as they began hulling metallic alloy compounds as well other tools. "One injured, but the equipment we are tasked is bigger than we thought?"

"_Stay where you are, we're coming down."_

-0-0-0-

"Black Web, I need an express elevator." Behemoth said as she walks to the stairs.

"Oh~" she skips behind her with glee in her voice. "Can I wrap you later too?"

"Don't you want our supreme leader to give you his gift?"

"Gift before, gift after, there was never an answer to no."

"That leaves me the power cell." Zabre said and sways her hips and alone… but when she passes an opened office, a quick wave of her hand. As she passes, the head of a hidden officer fell and the body followed. "Too easy."

-0-0-0-

"Ok…" The leader of squad 3 inspected the supposed assigned equipment… having it as large as their truck would fit a squad. "How are we going to haul this thing?"

"Maybe they have a plan B for this?" said the injured grunt who winces as his leg is tightened.

"You're good, but I can't guaranteed DNA will find out about you?" said the Medic who closes his first aid kid.

"Supreme Leader will shelter us." said the Leader of the squad with pride. "As he always keeps his word."

"And your loyalty will be memorable." A new voice turns to see Behemoth walking in. "Black Web will meet with Zabre with the power cell." she inspected the heavy equipment, making her sigh and reaches to her calms. "Extraction team, plan B on the thirteenth floor."

"_Yes ma'am!"_ said another voice in the link. _"Stand by, ETA 3 minutes."_

"Mam not to judge you or anything." Said one of the grunts. "But how are we going t-." but he watches her walk to the side, placing her hands on the very machine. A grunt is heard and the concrete floor broke, the very device is lifted up with ease and marches out.

"You were saying?"

"... I just lost about three bets."

-0-0-0-

Zabre sways her hips as her sights are on the target behind metal doors, she continued her pace with no fear or hesitation. She lifts her right hand in flattened in a karate chop form, the door was soon cut in four different ways in shape of a diamond. With a slight nudge, the obstacle was pushed inward and fell flat on the ground, soon she sees the needed object of her task. "The power cell." she said and walks. Another raised hand again as the bounds were broken, anything which stood in her way is sliced cleaned, even the defense turrets were no match for her. Soon she is right in front of it, and took it. "Package secured, Black Web, I need an express elevator." she walks away to the rendezvous point, but she stopped. Zabre looked up at the top corner, seeing a security camera recording everything. The goat armored lifts up the power cell, dangling it with a taunt and sways away.

"**Stop."**

-0-0-0-

The world has changed to see many different types of heroes in one room as such in a secured room hidden from the world. One of which is a cowboy like costumed man walks next to the screen with his hands behind his back. "This was the fourth attack which hit another research facility." he announced as he looks at the other heroes in front of him. "N.A.T.O. was too stubborn to leave out any details until now." more slides showed the skull and tentacle insignias. "These same markings keep showing up upon the armed robbers."

"What about these armored women?" said a lazy voice from among the heroes. "Can we identify them?"

A high pitch tone filled with positivity spoke up. "They're armor renders any identification, but their height if mitigating the combat pump shoes, they are probably 5'3 to 5'4 in height."

"Not much to go on." A woman's voice spoke up. "But their style is really amazing!" The excitement radiated around her. "Whoever made it was filled with love and inspiration!"

"But they are killers." said another who is gruff. "They killed dozens of armed guards with their quirks without an official license, making them villains."

But the gruff voice let out an _Oof!_ As if an elbow hit the small spot. "They're skilled, powerful, and very precise." said a young voice with hints of intelligents. "The equipment they have is very advance, none I have ever seen in my entire life."

"Who is the one who made them?" the lazy voice said.

"Unknown." The positive voice spoke up once more. "Whoever made this must know a great deal about technology and arms."

"But these grunts, they're not normal robbers." Said the cowboy and points out. "They're organized, trained, and extremely loyal."

"Wait… do all of you see that?" the group looked at the red symbol on one of the grunts outfits.

"The same one." Said the lazy figure, and looks at everyone. "What did they steal this time?"

"From the looks of it, a power generator, some chemicals… unknown alloys?" Said the cowboy again reading from a list. "... and a small prototype powercell?"

"Why would they want those for?" the lazy figure said once more. "What's the point watching them?"

"Let me see that." Said the young intelligence as he looks over. "..." he pauses and looks at the rest. "The generator is to power extra energy… chemicals are in use to synchronize organic and non-organic matter, similar to making trash into fertilizer… and the prototype power cell." he waves his hand, allowing the cowboy to turn back to show the goat armored girl waving the very device. "It's a successful miniature powercell which has the power of ten water dams, able to power a city for a week."

"But how do they know what they are looking for?" the grump figure said thinking of the why.

The high pitch positive things and comes up with an answer. "What were the last known attacks Snipe?"

"These attacks started a few months ago." The cowboy nods and presses the button. "The first attack is an engineering facility, a lot of experimental equipment was taken and we lost a Pro Hero at that." he then slides the next one. "Another is a nanotech schematics along with a computer data chip comprised from project _Adaptoid_ from White Industries, owned by CEO Snow White." he then pulls out the third. "Last is a military class combat chip along with weapons and missiles from Tanaka Industries European division."

"This can't be a coincidence." the high pitch voice said starting to think.

"I thought nanotechnology is still under prototype and need decades of development." said the lazy man once more.

"I believe the ones who are getting the technology has found someone who can make them work." the intelligent one said putting the pieces together. The heroes of the room began to turn around to see a mouse… bear… weasel thing? "They need power, so the generator can power up there project and the powercell is needed to create such mass instead of wasting resources." he deduces the connected dots. "The chemicals are made for biological properties, meaning they are weaponizing something organic, and the military class computer chip is to assist control."

"What are they doing?" said the gruff voice. "Weaponizing?"

"Ether someone is making a bio-weapon with these materials, or someone wants to become one so they can fight whomever they please."

"But that can't happen." said the young intelligence. "Their will be a low chance of survival if they become active as well the point they will become inert and dead."

"We can't be too sure on who will it be." the grunt voice said as he stands up to show he is wearing a yellow suit, white shirt and blue tie. "With the proper training and careful work, anyone can be that deadly."

The lazy man turned to the animal humanoid with now interest… if there is any to show. "Find out if there are any scientists skilled enough to learn nanotechnology." he said and walks to leave. "Whoever it is, must be determined to get these while at the same time exposing themselves to the surface."

The heroes turn back to the screen looking at the very skull and tentacle emblem.

-0-0-0-

"Huff! Huff! Huff!" A voice breaths in and out as a figure in a personal gym, pulling up to himself in a workout bar as muscles pulse through the veins showing his skin. The figure's identity is hidden underneath the red smooth mask, but it is etched in a skull as well to show his emblem… his authority… his power…

"Supreme Leader." he stopped as he made another up, making him let go to drop and land on his feet and stood tall… only to be short about 5'5. He walks to a towel to whip his sweat off, he turns to a mid aged woman with black and white hair along wearing a black uniform and lab coat. "The procedure is ready."

"Good." he said as he walks to a maid handing him a water bottle. "Double check your work, I do not want anything to fail this day."

"Yes sir," said the scientist and leaves.

"A new day to come." The red helmet teen said and went to the barbells, lifting up the 50 pounders and started curling his arms.

"I still don't like this." Said the girl's voice, coming from Zabre who walks in with swaying hips and stops at a distance, making sure she is not disturbing him. "She said you have an extremely low chance to live."

"Miss Yaga cleared my DNA and physical results, I have a fifty-two percent chance this will succeed."

"But still," Zabre played with her fingers not liking the idea. "I don't want you to die."

"I will not." The routine is shifted to a different weight for heavier and lifts. "This organization needs me, they need me." he said without hesitation. "I will make this work, not matter what."

"Then let me tak-." Zabre stops when the weights are dropped to the ground, making her silent.

The red helmet teen known as Supreme Leader walks to his armored agent, so close they are inches from one another. He raises his hand, but only to curl his fingers under the helmet chin to make her look up. "I will never let anyone take my place at a chance of death." he said softly, causing the deadly woman to quiver in place as her knees buckled. "Never yours, understand."

"Yes, I understand Supreme Leader." she moans in a quivering voice as she understands. The Supreme Leader lets go, and turns around, allowing her to fall to her knees to try and recapture her composure. She looks up to see him running on the treadmills, if anyone could see under that helmet, she is blushing with a smile. "Our Leader, our protector."

"Zabre, tell me why you're here for?"

Zabre stood and returns her composure as her hands are behind her back. "Our message in our skirmishes have been reached out to the Heroes associate, they're figuring out just as you predicted."

"Good, we have to keep them guessing for a bit longer to throw them a loop." the supreme leader said as he start to run faster on the treadmill. "Has our operatives been accepted to U.A. Academy yet?"

The goat armored girl nods. "They are successful, all we need to do is wait ten more months and they will enter the exams as we speak."

"Excellent." he stops the treadmill with light controlled breathing. "We'll have the intel we need that will aid us in the near future." he gets off and walks to the weights once more and brings up the large bar weighing about a hundred pounds. "All we need, is patience, and no distractions of whatsoever."

-0-0-0- Meanwhile -0-0-0-

In the desert caves within the Mongolian deserts, an explosion is made as workers with pick axes are digging through the caves, one of the workers has struck something in particular. "Sir, I've found something."

"Well don't you stand there, go and get the boss!" one of the managers said as the worker runs out of the cave to find there boss. But they soon see something flying around the sky, for their reaction is not surprised… but annoyed. "Found him." their eyes followed the sky rocket circling… soon falling to the sands in an explosion.

The desert sand exploded, revealing the wreckage of the armor and a living human being tossing away the excessive armor as he coughs out the sand in his mouth. "Well.. that could've gone worse."

"Mr. Tanaka!" Said one of the workers as they tried to help him up. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Well I can't let you guys do all the work," the armor said as he got up. "So what did you find?"

"Follow me," the worker leads as they went into the caves. "We don't know what it is sir, but i believe it's something you're looking for?"

"Let me see it." the armored man walked to the finding and is looking at many different crystals inside a metallic vault which was recently busted open by explosives… Surprisingly nothing inside was destroyed? "Hmm, bismuth, opal, sunstone, a bunch of pearls and diamonds, but I feel something else is in here. I need 3 people to come with me."

"Yes sir." three workers volunteered. "The rest of you, take a little break, after that i need some of these gems in the trucks."

"For what sir?"

"Well I've been thinking of a project of mine, but take a lunch break, you all deserve it. Dave, Robert, Fill your with me." the boss said as they all ventre in the vault. As the four adventurers walks though they have found some interesting stuff. They found a jewel… that is glowing.

"The Jewel of Maklaun." Beat smirks as he sees the dancing dragons inside the very large diamond. "Legend has it, this was a gift from the heavens, giving this world life, and power…" he takes a closer look as his smile grew larger. "The ancient scrolls say one of the dragons Shao-Lao of Kun'Lung, hid this to protect the world from evil and corruption."

"But why is it in this vault?" Dave said out of curiosity.

"Well, to keep someone from grabbing this." Beat said with inspected from a safe distance. "Make sure you don't touch this."

Then Fill, spotted something, it's a humanized dragon but its an armor form, the shoulders hold two dragons neck and head, a large dragon head on his chest with horns on the inner shoulders, a dragon tail on his back downward, the helmet holds a dragon with his mouth closed and it looks almost human. "Hey boss, what's this?"

"You know, I have no idea." the Boss said as he examines the armor. "This is an interesting craftsmanship, we'll take this one."

"What about the crystal?"

"Leave it, that crystal is what's keeping this planet and everyone on it alive from whatever the dragon is preventing." the armored man walks up to the dragon armor and taps it to make sure it's durable. "This will be a great find."

"What do you think it is?" the worker said examining the armor.

The armoured boss taps his helmet thinking. "Hmm, looks advanced, probably someone dumb enough to leave this piece of ancient technology here, but it looks like i've use this before."

"Well, whatever it is, we'll take it with us sir." the three try to pick it up but got zapped. "Gah!"

"You're alright guys?"

"y-yes sir," Dave said as she shake his hand. "That thing shocked us."

"Guess i'll take it with me." he grabs the armor and hoist it on his shoulder. "Make sure this vault is sealed shut, we're just taking some of it and the armor."

"And the gem?"

He turn to the gem as he sighs with regret later in the future. "Leave it, you don't want the iron fist to be angry with you, do you?"

"N-no sir."

"Then it's settled," he and his workers start to walk out of the vault. "We're heading out." but what they did not expect is the gem shook from the statue's hands and flew to the armored leader of the excavation. "Hu-Gah!" He dropped the armor, looking at his chest to see the metal burning while the gem sinks deeper and wields itself to his flesh. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Beat tries to grab it, only to unable to grab it as it goes deeper and deeper until he passes out of the pain.

"Mr. Tanaka!" Fill shouted as the armor Beat as carrying moves on its own. "What the hell?!"

"The armor is moving!"

"It's alive! ALIVE!" Robert shouted up to the air. "I've always wanted to say that." The armor looked at the armored teen on the ground, it picked him up and walks out of the vault. "Should we follow him?"

"Do you want to stay in this giant box?"

"No."

"There's your answer let's go!" Dave said as he Robart and Fill runs out of the vault following the armored guy who has there boss.

As the armor made it out of the cave, it grew a pair of wings and flew off into the air as the miners came out of the cave. "What are you going to do now?"

"Get the gems to the trucks, lock up the vault and follow that flying piece of metal!" the manager said as the workers nodded and get to work. "Why am I tasked with this job?"

-0-0-0-0-

Walking down the neighborhood is a teen with messy green hair, blue eyes, wearing a black school uniform, a yellow backpack and red sneakers, this little guy is Izuku Midoriya, he is a Quirkless person who dreams of being a superhero, but with people having the flashiest powers, he doesn't have a chance of it. He sighs as had wrestled a green slime villain to save his… _friend_… Katsuki Bakugou. All Might had appeared to save them all in the end, but in the end… he does not feel like a hero, even it is his dream.

"Who am I kidding." Izuku sighs as he looks down. "I'll never be a-."

"I'VE COME PASSING BY-!" Deadpool appears before Izuku in a pose which is both annoying and popular, his head in one arm as the other hand is stretching outward. "LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

"Don't be down! Heroes come in big and small, especially the ones without powers."

"W-wha! Wh-who are you?!" the green haired boy shouted as he was given a heart attack

"Deadpool's the name, in my dimension, I can name over a thousand non super powered people and they are Badass!" He brings up a scrolled up paper, letting it dropped to the ground for it roll out as far as Izuku could see. "Nick Fury of SHIELD is a super spy and can fake is death all the way back to Tuesday, Natasha Romanoff, aka, Black Widow who is an acrobatic spy but, Hawkeye, best marksman with only a 250 pound pull string, Captain America with a an indestructible shield but he got a super serum but I can help you buff up without steroid, they are terrible!"

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"Lets not include Ironman, the dude is a douche and a womanizer." Deadpool continues the list. "Baron Zemo of Hydra is an expert marksman and swordsman. Taskmaster, he can calculate and mimic anyone's fighting style! There's a lot of people so let's cut to the chase."

Izuku is now lost of a complete stranger listing down the names. "Uh…."

Deadpool rolled up his list and stuff it back somewhere. "Anyways, there's a lot of heros with no powers in my world… actually I'm surprised the Authors have't kicked me out yet.

I'll let it slide, we need the comic relief.

"Like what?" Then an anvil fall on him.

_Like that._

But we can work something out to have you in this universe… actually, I just thought of something?

"Like what, be the kids mentor or big brother?"

Nope, being, dramatic pause~.

*Drum rolls*

There teacher!

Deadpool looks confused, but feels something in his right pocket and pulls out a letter and opens it. "..." he looks at the sky. "You guys know I'm a mercenary right? Heroes hunt me down all the time! Well not Midnight, I would never harm her."

Not unless she hurts you.

"Do I look like I got a problem with her?"

He's got a point. All she does is subdue and not cause a huge mess like the other heroes.

Hmm, want him to be in class 1-A or 1-B?

Probably A to let him have his fun… would that make Aizawa a underground hero or is he the prime teacher and Deadpool the comic reli- Gasp, Brothers!

We don't want a happy mask and a sad mask act already.

"Or we give Izuku the ability to break the fourth wall like Ultimate Spider-Man? We are putting Shield here."

NO!

One is enough and that's your responsibility.

"Oh fine." Deadpool rolls his eyes, but a certificate appears next to him and looks. "Sub, why did you give me a Hero quirk certificate?"

I just thought you would be the Hero's former black op operative and that's how you got your powers?

"Okay…"

"Um, who are you talking too?" Izuku said being more confused.

"Sorry me amigo," Deadpool looks T the green haired kid. "Oh, Art wanted me to give you this." He then pulls out a familiar round shield with a spangle star. "Someone wanted me to hold onto this until someone like you comes around, and you just fit the picture."

I think that's a bit too soon?

Nah, I believe his heart is in the right place, and his mind is big so no worries.

So we are completely skipping the entire all might and replace him with Deadpool?

Nope!

Then dashing out of the corner is a large man with yellow hair wearing a white T-shirt and brown pants. "I AM HERE! COMING OUT OF THE CORNER LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

"ALL MIGHT?!" Deadpool and Izuku's eyes bulged out of their sockets… for the merc's case, the eye lids.

"Deadpool?" All might looks at him with an eternal smile and curiosity. "I thought hero's are hunting you?"

"Well I just came by and drop something off." The merc with the mouth leans to Izuku as his elbow is on the boy's shoulder. "This guy's got a support weapon, but I'm thinking he needs a little more… oomph." He looks back to inspect the boy's skinny form. "I know some guys that can help him!"

"Not so fast!" All Might was about to grab him...

"3… 2…. 1…"

The very symbol of peace puffed in smoke as he turns into a skeleton man and a frown which is the very complete opposite of what he is and some blood came out of his mouth. "*cough* Luckily Deadpool knows about my secret."

The merc with the mouth hands him a handkerchief to wipe the blood off.

"Oh um…" Izuku shyly said hiding his face with the shield.

"Ok, off topic here." Toshinori clears his throat and looks at Izuku. "Midoriya, you're heart is pure, your actions symbolizes justice to save a person without fear."

"And Quirkless." Deadpool points it out. "Hm, maybe a gun will help too, or a sword? Nah, too medieval."

"I was getting to that." Toshinori said as he turn his attention back to the green haired boy. "Young man, I am giving you the opportunity to pass the torch of my quirk to you!" Izuku is now surprised as he start to tear up and felt his heart. "and today, that's what happen to you. Young man, you too can become a hero, one for all, the future of the symbol of peace!"

"W-Wait a minute!" Izuku looks at Toshinori and Deadpool with utter confusion. "A-A Quirk can't be passed down, it's impossible!"

"Not with this guy!" Deadpool jazz hands over Toshinori. "His power was passed down by a super chick, and is passed down so on and so on, yadda yadda."

"wait hold on this is a lot to possess," izuku is starting to chatter on what he know. "it's true there is a lot of debate as to what is your quark actually is but nobody ever figure it out it's one of the world greatest mysteries people are constantly talking about it online."

"That's true," The skinny man crosses his arms. "There were times when I have been called forth about my quirk, but I avoid question with humor and jokes." He turns to the red twin sword user. "Some I need to learn from my friend here."

"And my jokes are funny!" Deadpool proudly posed heroically. "Alrighty, time to stop by to visit ol nicky!" He presses the center of his belt, teleporting him front the very spot. "BAMPH!"

-0-0-0-

"Any word on this new Hydra operations?" An African American man with an eyepatch over is left eye. He observes from the Tri-Carrier as he looks over the many recordings of the attacks. "Look for strength, slice, and spider Quirk users."

"Negative." a Shield operative said as he types some keys. "They are trying to keep us out from there system."

"This isn't what Hydra once was." The Director looks over to his operatives. "Back in the day of my gramps, they are ruthless and lack morality, now they work as if they are military players, try to work a web to triangulate to where these new guys are."

"Sir!" the operative nods as he went back to work.

"I got another feed from our ground operatives, they retrieved a Hydra shipment crate filled with… potatoes?"

The director turns to another operative with a wide eye. "Again! What's with these guys and potatoes. That's the fifth time this year!"

"What are they doing?"

"DID SOMEONE SAY POTATOES!?" Deadpool appears in the very bridge, carrying a fresh cooked tray of French Fries. "Get them while it's hot!"

"What the fuck!" Said an African American man with an eyepatch. "Deadpool?"

"Hey Nicky! Or should I said Nick Fury the ninth!"

"Eighth." He groans as he pinches his brows with on hand. "Ok, I'll bite, what the hell do you want?"

"Oh the others put me here for comic laughs." Deadpool then pull out a party popper and he pulled it to make streamers and confetti.

"Well, as my grandfather once said." He pulls out a pistol and aims it upon the red and black merc with a mouth. "See the Pool, shoot him down."

"But I know who will be the perfect Captain America!"

"You know Cap is irreplaceable and i'm blowing your brains out one way or another." Nick fury said as he aims his weapon on his head.

"Trust me, I didn't just accept a teacher's job handed the only vibranium shield to one potential Cappy."

"..." the director of Shield sighed and puts his weapon away. " You have 30 seconds."

"30 seconds longer." Deadpool clears his throat. "The kid's name is Izuku Midoriya, he's quirkless but has a very big dream to be a hero." He pulls out a picture to show the green haired teen and himself as a selfie. "He dove head first, with no hesitation and attacked a villain, saving some explosive temperamental nuke." The merc said and nods with his arms crossed. "We all know Cappy's like that, and maybe this kid can be perfect successor."

"Hmm," Nick fury thinks about this, believing that this kid has the drive to become a hero. "Fine, but he will be your responsibility deadpool."

"Don't worry Nicky, He'll be in Shield's good shield."

"Good Godfrey." Nick's Eyes widened in surprise. "Deadpool's gone native."

"And i do it again! BAMPH!" Deadpool teleports from the very spot, allowing the director of Shield blink for a moment.

"..." Nick Fury turns to his agents as they stare at him. "What are you all looking at, GET BACK TO WORK!" Everyone began to scramble from the spot. "And get me anything on Izuku Midoriya… Midoriya…? Oh shit…." he points at one of his agents. "GET ME AGENT MIDORIYA!"

"YES SIR!"

-0-0-0-0-

The armored teen now without his armor groans as he start to wake up. "Wha? Ow, my chest." as he got up from bed he look at his chest to see… the crystal what is now in his chest and wearing the armor back at the vault. "... WHAT THE FUCK!?" Beat tumbles from his bed ad fell to the ground.

_Are you alright sir?"_ a Voice said in the room.

"What th- Steve?" Beat gets up from the floor. The very name, S.T.E.V.E. Systematic Theorizes Everyone Voices Everything… it was not a perfect acronym but if you build it, you get to name it like Beat Tanaka. "What the, I was in the Mongolian Desert? How'd I wind up back at Mexico?"

"_I believe your mechanical companion has something to say about it." _Beat's personal A.I. Assistant reveals a hard light holographic screen to show the mapping and stats as well the current equipment he is wearing.

"The armor brought me home?" Beat scratches his head. "Steve, analysis on the armor."

"_Hold on a second."_ Steve began analyzing the situation. _"Hm… that's strange, the type of alloy you are wearing seems to be unknown… I need time to properly analyse the materials to finalize the armor."_

"Take your time." Beat tries to take off his armor, but it seems to be shut tight. "Come on seriously!?" He pulls and pulls, but no luck. "STEVE! CROWBAR!" A hole is made, only to shoot out a crow bar too which hit Beat's protective stomach. "Oof, seriously!?"

"_You didn't specify where you need it."_

"Well, thanks anyway." he picks up the crowbar and look for a place to stick it into. He then sticks it to his side rib and try to pry it open but that resulted it being bent. "Are you kidding me!" He tosses the tool and grabs his head in frustration. "When I need my armor off! I mean I want to be in pajamas!" The armor glowed, as it the shifted its framework to be skin and cloaked to act as if he was wearing pajama pants and a regular T-Shirt. "...Uh… What?"

"_Calm yourself."_

"What the? Who said that?" Beat looks around trying to find the source of the new voice, but no avail. He picked up the bent crowbar ad would use it as a blunt weapon. "I have a crowbar, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"_I said, calm yourself boy."_

The Tanaka looks around, there was only him… only him.. wait… he looks down at the crystal and armor with a curious look. "Armor, are you talking to me?"

"_It's not the armor, it's the crystal that is under it."_

"Close enough." Beat groans… wait a minute. He pulls the _shirt_ open, thank goodness it does simulate as real coat hit to reveal the very crystal he had saw now imbedded to his chest as if merged between rock and skin. "..."

"_Hmm, you've freaked out a se-"_

"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK?!"

"_I stand corrected."_ the voice cleared its _voice_ to composer himself. _"Greetings Beat Tanaka, I am-"_

"Your the dragon known as Shao-Lao of Kun'Lung, i know."

"_One of them, don't know why people think Shao-Lao is one, we are of many, but I am what you call an artificial intelligence, created by the cosmic gods as a seed of life."_

"Okay, that is new, i have three questions and one of them has to do with the armor i'm now wearing." he taps the chest part hearing a little ding.

"_The armor was created by the the first emperor of china, created by vibranium in which molds what the user wants."_ He said. _"But he buried it with him to ensure no one would be able to utilize the power."_

"Vibranium? Hmm, i've heard of that metal before, it's from the late captain america's shield." he salutes for a second. "May his spirit rest in peace."

"_O...Ok…"_ the artificial intelligence writing the crystal said. _"Ok kid, you have the armor, you have me, what's your schedule, rule the world?"_

"Rule the world?" he blew a raspberry. "Fuck that, oh right, what's your name?"

"_I don't have a name. I was called armor all the time by that nantherdal."_

"Okay…" Beat start to think about a name for his new A.I "How about, spyro?"

"_I've studied your brain while you were out, you wanted to name me after a purple dragon from a video game?"_

"Good point, hmm, drago deathflame?"

"_Try again."_

"Crimson?"

"_Close, let's try again."_

"Spike? Nah that's a stupid name," he start to think hard that he is close with crimson. "... how about Blaze?"

"_If you are trying to come up with names fitted with a dragon sir,"_ the A.I. Made by Beat Tanaka spoke into the conversation. _"I believe Crozz, since he is an alien from outer space and he is crossing with us now."_

"That's not a bad name, thanks Steve."

"_Your welcome sir."_

"_Crozz, that will be my name."_ the armor said liking the name he was given.

"Alright Crozz, tell me what can this armor do?"

"_Indestructibility, flight capabilities, fire blasts, concussion blasts, super strength, optional mechanical tail, immense sexual drive, heighten targeting sensors, tracking capabiliti-._

"Wait wait wait wait, what do you mean sexual drive?"

"_It's a stupid setting made by the first emperor, he wanted to have multiple women so he made me do this."_ The thought shudders to be… well that is different. _"In other words, your body can… how do you say… rock any girl's world?"_

"Make any girl go in a sex craze?"

"_In a way, but I've dug through the so called… internet…. dark place I might add, so I guess it was not needed, pheromones are taken out, but I've seen your memories to be more of a good hearted charmer than a lunatic pervert."_

"You should see the people I know and met."

"_I have a question."_

"Go ahead."

"_Why is today important about a brother's death?"_

"..." Beat was silent as he walks to one of the pictures where he was young and with another boy his age but a little short who is on his shoulder. "It is the day of the dead, where we remember our families, friends and loved ones, the Tanakas are infamous for remembering people who hold a place in our hearts." He said as he sits down with a sigh. "A brother of mine… unblooded… had died along time ago…"

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Master Tanaka, your workers are worried about you and are trying to get in touch, also, your mother wants you to find a picture of Christian Davis."_

"Right, " he picks up the picture of their younger selves and walks out. "Watch the house Steve."

"_Yes sir."_

"_Let me get you ready."_ The pajama's took shape as Beat is now wearing a fancy black suit.

"Thanks, now i should take the car." he walks out of the house and walks to a black sedan with no hood, he hops in and turns it on to hear the engine roar.

"_Way better than a hoarse and carriage."_

"Your about to see what it can do later, and the world has changed a lot since your long nap." he drive out of his driveway.

-0-0-0-0-

Within the underwater docks of the hidden base, three other individual, each colored upon the Skull and Tentacles. As the three vehicles have been docked and parked with secured clamps, the doors have opened, each a group of armed men and one specialized leading female agent. The first submarine held a masked helmet haired girl, dressed in tight leather suit wrapping her curves with combat pumps as her helmet is smoothed and customized for the long brushed whiled hair which moved independently but under her tame control. The second ship's doors spewed cold fog and mist, the leading female agent sways her way out first as she is decorated more in black leather and white fire in the collar are, shoulders, and boots. She sways her way as each step has made a cold frost bootprint while her large breasts bounce. Behind her are the grunts which they wore white clothing and winter gear, some kind of shivering from their leader's ability. The third is another agent, like the others wearing tight leather clothing and kevlar, but she is wearing more of a navy admiral's coat as well a complete pirate's hat with skull and crossbones. On her waist on the left is a sheathed cutlass sword as the right are multiple glock pistols.

The grunts who follow their leaders and stopped on standby in the hanger, allowing them to trade any goods in and out of their respective submarines. The grunts in the winter clothed slightly groaned as they took off their excessive coats in special coat hangers for them as they chat among with their respective friends.

"Is she in a bad mood?" said the grunt who follows the long haired agent as he helps unload.

"With Tundra, today is the worst." said the white clothed grunt in a female voice as she drops off boxes which some are labeled in Russian writing which english words are translated below. "How goes Medusa?"

"She's fairing." said the first grunt but sighs. "But this morning she could not stop fidgeting around her hair, can't blame her, even I'm worried about Supreme Leader."

"At least you didn't get kicked out of the captains deck." Said the navy blue grunt from the admiral's submarine. "I swear we nearly fell overboard in the carribeans."

"What was that you scallywag?!" The pirate agent said in a pirate accent.

"N-nothin-back to work!" The navy blue grunts scrambled in freight, some ran into one another before dashing back to their duties.

"Talking like a pirate?" Said the long haired girl known as Medusa to the pirate. "I'm starting to mistake you as Blackbeard?"

"It's in my blood matey, and Blackbeard got nothing on me!"

"Love for seas, but I like ice better." Tundra crosses her arms, allowing her breast to lift slightly under them. "Where is Leader?" she cooed as the girls shift in their spot. "I hug him like Siberian Bear."

Then the female grunt walks up to her captain. "Ma'am, the supreme leader is currently busy with his project." the masked white furred agent turns to her, making her flinch back. "I-I'll see to it if he is not busy right now!" she dashes away into the main halls. "MAKE A HOLE! MAKE A HOLE! I DON'T WANT TO BE A POPSICLE!"

Soon Black Web appeared from the ceiling she crawled from, lining down from a web line from her wrists as she appears before the agents. "He's ready to meet you." she cackles as she flips on her feet and walks away.

"Let's hurry to our captain, he must be lonely for missing us." The pirate agent runs out as Medusa and Tundra followed her.

"Damn, look at them." A grunt from afar watches the four female agents, mostly the Russian masked girl with her bouncing breasts and large swaying hips. But a heavy smack at the back of his head turns to one of his superior officer. "What?"

"Nah-uh, not them." he said and points to the four. "They're for Supreme Leader, and him alone." he said and grabs his helmet. "Last guy try to flirt with them, he was launched out of a torpedo tube and drowned without hesitation."

"Oh I knew Larry has no chance with any of them" the grunt said as they went back to work. "Hey Andy, if any of them don't have the hots for the supreme leader, who would you want to date?"

"Date whom?" said a female's voice of authority. The grunts quickly turned to see Zabre with her arms crossed.

"U-uh Lady Zabre, ma'am, we're just talking, just like guys would." the grunt shivered a little hoping she would not kill him.

The goat wearing armor was silent, she walks forward and raised a hand which they flinch back. "You're new right." she said inspecting her gloved fingers.

"Y-yes I am."

"Then let me make this clear." Zabre places her hand on the grunt's shoulder, soon tracing her fingers to his neck which made him froze in place. "We six, are only for the Supreme Leader, no one else." a finger tips his chin up as he begins to sweat. "Understand… Darryel?" she sees the inner helmet's name tag and back at him.

"Understand ma'am!"

"Good." her hands moved away, soon she sways her hips and follows the other four agents to find the Supreme Leader.

"See." Andy said to the private. "Never try to flirt with any of them."

"Wait, if there are six of them, and the five are here, where's the sixth?" Darryle said with curiosity.

A female operative with a sniper rifle walks in and overhears the conversation. "With Supreme One, she rarely leaves his side unless its her own time or mission."

"And what's her name?"

"Behemoth." said another senior officer as he is polishing a heavy gun. "The other five are Zabre, Black Web, Tundra, Medusa, and Admiral, codenames, no real aliases." he said without caring about any real names. "Best that way if you want to keep your giblets on mate."

"Okay," Darryel said still slightly shivered from the goat agent. "Hey, where's Tucker?"

"Hey girls, why don't you want to check out my sub," said a voice as everyone's head turned to the hallway which the five women had walked in.

"Is that…?"

"Highly…"

"Tuckers dead."

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow."

"Yep, he is _screwed_."

The sounds of the very cadet screams in pain and agony, many cringed at the thought as they are glad most of them are not witnessing the carnage. Soon they see a large block of ice cube, encasing the battered cadet known as Tucker.

"They dig me." surprisingly he can speak through his icy prison.

"I'm surprised they haven't put him in a torpedo tube?"

"Can we not talk about Larry?"

"HI EVERYBODY!" Everyone jump to see a soldier wearing a blue armor. "Oh hi Tucker." Everyone seemed to be relieved it is only to least destructive evil among the group, this is Caboose, the… whatever he is. The Supreme Leader seemed to take a liking to him as he is physically strong to lift tons, but idiocy wise… he likes him. "Talking with the pretty nice ladies again?"

"How can you talk with them alive while I always take the beating?!" Tucker said as he. Trying to look at his fellow soldier from his frozen predicament… surprisingly he can talk thought it and be alive.

"Oh I just talk, bring sandwiches, I like miss M's hair and she recommend some shampoo, and Miss ice taught me to speak Ruben."

"It's Russian idiot!" An orange armored grunt appeared from the barracks as he held a gun which is also part knife.

"Hi Grif!" Caboose innocently greatted as he continues. "And Miss spider lady is funny and we talk super fun stuff, and Miss pirate lady talks funny but I like fun stuff."

"You lucky fucker." Tucker said as he drops his head.

A brown humanoid robot wearing the same suit walks next to Grif. "¿Deberíamos decirle a Tucker que no tiene oportunidad de intentar coquetear con las esposas del Líder Supremo?"

Grif turns to very spanish speaking android. "Nah not yet, I want to see how long it will take until they really feed him to the fishes."

"Bueno punto."

"Should we tell him?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Nah."

Darryel points to the brown robot with a questionable look. "How is it that we have a spanish speaking robot, and no one thought of setting him to english?"

"The English function is broken."

"Oh."

"No, a proposito lo rompi, así que no tengo que ser notado mucho." the Brown robot said and yet no one knows what he is saying.

"Now I need to use the bathroom!" Caboose walks away to a random direction to find the bathroom.

"Why did the supreme leader keep those guys?" Darryel said turning to his superiors.

"I don't know, comic relief I guess?" Andy said and walks with his gun. "If you excuse me I need to help Caboose find the bathroom instead of the torpedo tube." he quickly dashes off to catch up with the dark blue armored grunt.

The private stopped to process everything only to see a red armored grunt who is a sergeant and carrying a shotgun. "Son, in this organization, we are all filled with lunatics," he turns to the maroon armored grunt. "Simmons, get over here! Someone grab him and make sure he does not touch anything!"

"Get him!" everyone dashes at the very maroon man who screamed like a girl.

"WHY! I WAS TRYING TO MAKE EVERYTHING EFFICIENT!"

"Nothing is efficient Simmons!" Griff said as he just stands around. "You're efficiency can kill anyone, especially today!"

"Oh come on!" the maroon armored soldier shouted as he continue to run away with the entire base trying to take him down.

"You will not kill Commander Cobra!" said a male's voice in pin-. "Lightish Red!" er… lightish red armor.

"That's G.I. Joe!" A black and yellow armored commander spoke from the side lines as next to her is a light blue female special operative. "Besides, I think he would be a little bit like Skeletor from He-Man."

"Ugh, no way, the leader is super badass then that mummy guy." Griff said arguing the black and yellow armored man.

"That's Mumm Ra?" the Lightblue special operative questions. "No way, I agree with Donut, definitely Commander Cobra."

"Why d you agree that he is better as Commander Cobra Carolina?"

"Because we are in the modern world with tech, not some barbarian wizard or a rotting ancient wrapped up sarcophagus."

"You see, she gets what i'm saying wash, and the leader is a major badass with that skull mask he has on." the orange armored soldier said. "And that about the girls he's with? They are scary, i bet that they can beat anyone who is dumb enough to take them down."

"All Might?" said the black and yellow who is named Wash.

"No way, that guy can literally blow you away with just one punch."

"He's got a point." Tucker said from his icy prison.

"I mean have you seen that guy up close? He's gigantic," Griff said to his friends. "I mean, those six girls are skilled enough but fighting all might is like walking to your hospital."

"Are we really going to debate on that?" The red shotgun user known as Sergeant stop chasing after Simmons. "We don't have any problems with All Might… well some… but you get the idea."

"But i'm just saying that if the girls want to pick a fight with that large guy, you will literally be fucked in both sides."

"Bow chicka bow wow!"

"Shut up!" Wash shouted harshly at him.

Caboose looked angry and turns to Grif. "I bet my helmet the pretty ladies will beat up Mr. Matchstick."

"Oh they can totally do that, with the Frost girl's powers and the Blade girls quick slashes, he'll be dead in a minute." Donut spoke up with glee.

"And what about these new heroes that are popping up? Like that iron guy in the news? I bet they can take him out." Tucker said from his ice cube.

"Deadarms?" Grif tries to remember the name.

"No, the names Deatharms, he's talking about the flying armor guy with the wings, you know, Iron Dragon." Simmons stops to talk. "He has the technological advantage along with experience to match an- AH SON OF A BITCH!" He was tackled by the grunts and wrestled to tie him down. "He would take them out with his experience."

"Oh him?" Carolina remembered that guy in the news. "I don't know about that, the girls have taken out 3 bases up to this point, so i think they would win this."

"You don't know that," Griff said to the light greenish aqua armored woman. "He's been a vigilante and he's not a pro hero, i bet he can mop the floor with all six of them, or maybe all six of them with the supreme leader.

"Does Supreme Leader have a q-."

"I think it's best not to answer that since the entire base is his eyes and ears." Caboose swapped his personality to be intelligent.

"Whatever he has, that iron lizard will have a hard time to- is one of them standing behind me?" Griff said not looking behind him.

The room fell silent to hear blades sharpening, looking at a girl in a black hood and a mask which is painted red to show of the skeletal jaws of a wolf. She is eating heavy tight combat suit with multiple knives strapped to her vest and belt. In her hands is a knife being sharpened with a whetstone.

"Uh oh."

"Red Wolf?" Carolina looked as if she was salivating, idolized? "What are you doing here?"

"Getting team Reverb's mission." she pulls up a paper pamphlet and hands it to the very light armored girl. "You're assigned to scout Hero's association."

"Yes ma'am!" Carolina said and saluted as she runs off.

Tucker is starting to get board then looks around. "Uh, can anyone get me out of this ice cube?"

"NO!"

Just another day at one of the main secret bases of Hydra.

-0-0-0-

The five of the six agents are walking down the halls as they enter the office of their leader they spotted Behemoth with food on his desk trying to feed her leader. The said leader is leaning back on his chair, thankful for the defenses of his chromedome helmet to seal off anything in or out and now on life support.

"Behemoth, please stop." Supreme Leader pushes the food away from his strongest personal operative. "I'm not allowed to take anything solid food, I need only water alone!"

"If you eat then you get to live longer!" The strongest girl urges with a fork with a large fluffy waffle as she tries to feed him. "I'm not letting you in that death trap if by means to feed you mouth to mouth! Which I will do if necessary!"

"I'm not aloud to eat solid foods until I finish my treatment!" The red helmet teen leans his head away from the diving fork which hits the chair.

Behemoth start to be a little stubborn as she showed that she is a little mad. "Just shut up and eat it!"

"THAT IS AN ORDER!" Supreme Leader bellows, making her stop and flinches back. He sighs as it is rare for him to raise his voice, even among his own personal agents. "I know you're worried, but you must learn it has to be done."

"S-sorry sir. I just worry about you." Behemoth said as she looks down and puts down the fork.

"But, when I'm done, I'll eat whatever you make."

"Of course." having a little hope for her leader can eat her cooking… if he would ever live through this.

Zabre and the five girls walk up to the desk and stand in order with there hands behind their backs. "We're here Supreme Leader."

"Girls," The leader of the organization spoke up and stood, he straightens out his suit. He presses a button from the consul of his chair, allowing the door shut tight, the room secured and no one else to hear or see. "I am glad you are all here, how was your trip?"

"The mission was successful captain!" The pirate agent said proudly. "Salvaging the wreckage of the remains of Hydra Island was a literal blast of a past!"

The supreme leader chuckled as he stands up and walks over to the pirate agent. "You love the seas that much Admiral." He touched her shoulder to make her shutter a little.

"A-aye captain." Admiral said in a stuttering voice.

The russian armored girl walks to her leader, without hesitation to hug him for his red helmet be smothered in her breasts. "You will not die under watch." she said as she lifts him off the ground to prevent his escape.

The long haired girl has her hair like her own tentacle to tap the russian's shoulder "We're all worried." Medusa said as the girls shifted in worried. "We don't want you to die."

"I know," he then holds Tundra close, but he pats her in the to let go. He steps back as they all lined up before him, from right to left he nods. "Rosabella." Behemoth took off her helmet, showing a tan skinned girl with tied brown and red hair. "Darling." the goat wearing armored girl took off to reveal a girl with fair skin, a tied bun platinum hair with blue eyes. "Holly." she releases the latches of her helmet to revealed herself. "Abbey." her helmet took off, hearing the hiss of frost mist to reveal a blue skinned girl with small tusks in her lower jaw with white hair and pinkish eyes. "Madeline." The spider girl takes off her helmet to reveal a cotton candy hair fluffed girl with a cackling glee. "Vandala." she revealed herself after taking off the hat and helmet, revealing herself a dark tan skinned girl with thick long locks. "Each and every one of you have been loyal to me through the very end."

"You saved me from an unwanted arranged marriage." Darling puts her hand on her chest.

Rosabella nods. "You helped me when I was kidnapped."

"Destroyed experiment lab." Abbey slightly growls but thankful for the rescue by her leader.

"You accept me when no one has." Madeleine said wanted a hug from her saviour.

"Saved me from being turned into a weapon." Holly announced, glad she did not have her mind broken at the time… well her leader is a different story.

"Given me a chance to sail the seven seas of the world." Vandala said, her dream is to sail the seas land to be free, the supreme leader granted her wish and she is forever grateful.

"And each of you have unique skills that no one has," the supreme leader of hydra said as he walks in front of them. "The heroes of today are too busy flashing off there quirks just for the cameras. But we are going to mold this world to a new one where the truest of hero's get to protect people as true heroes." The girls continue to listen to their beloved leader, he taps his helmet forehead. "Some of you know me _too_ well, I even urged you not to follow me in the be damned road." he looks at Holly, Rosabella, and Darling who did not feel ashamed. "Now, how far are you all going to follow me?"

"As long as it takes." All of the girls said in unison forever loyal to him and only him.

The red helmet leader sighs, feeling regret… but he cannot change them to be gin with. "So be it." he then looks at each and every one of them, another regret he might come up next. "Girls, this maybe the last time you will see me," he then reaches for his helmet, allowing the latches to release the pressure as it shifts from the back. "For this face, will rethink your loyalty, and the horror you see." he takes off his mask, to reveal his face which he hid from the world, his organization, his girls. His face is heavily scarred, burn marks everywhere to the point he lost all his hair, his nose and tissue, gone. His lips were lucky to be half of what they are. "My name, is Christian Davis, I was once dead to the world, but I live, to change this world." he looks at every one of them and closes his eyes. "You may leave and I will not hold anything against you."

They all looked at him, for half of them know, the others barely seem to move to begin with. Vandala spoke up first. "Captain, there is nothing for us to be scared of," she said and reaches out and touches his cheek. "What I see, is a most beautiful jewel of the sea."

"Appearance means not," Abbey said as she walks up to Chris and hugs his chest. "Only personality for me to care."

Madeline walks from behind to join the hug and snuggles the back of his neck. "Please don't push us away, let us help you."

"..." Christian was shocked to see hear all of this, he should be scaring them by his appearance, but all these girls, opened their hearts to him. He returns the embrace and said softly, "Thank you, all of you."

The intercom link from his helmet spoke up as the group looks down. _"Supreme One, it's ready."_

"I understand." he lets go as his agents release the embrace, he was about to put on his helmet, but his platinum haired general spoke.

"Chris, wait..." Darling stuttered a little bit. "Can we have one last kiss?"

The Supreme Leader stop and allows the helmet to be put away. "I'm sorry I forgot." Chris smiled as the goat armored girl was first, pressing his scared lips upon hers, making her moan for a good ten seconds. But she whines as she lets go, but another must take a turn. There was Rosabella, Madeline, Abbey, Vandala, and lastly Holly. But when he retracted away, her hair is wrapping his right arm as her hands clenched his clothes as her face is placed upon his chest. "Holly."

"D-don't go." she whimpers in fright and her fingers tightened. "S-stay with us." but she felt his hand on her shoulder, making her loosen the tension.

"I'll come back." he whispers in her ear, "This I always promise." with a kiss of her cheek, she finally lets go and her hair retracted. The girls watched him put on his helmet, for one last time, and walks out the door.

-0-0-0-0-

Izuku is now trying to pull a old refrigerator with All Might on the thing, with them is Deadpool eating a chimichanga. "Hey! Hey! Hey! It's pretty comfy up here on this fridge, how are you doing down there?" then he see's Izuku dall letting go of the ropes. "People move these everyday you know, and most of them don't have super strength."

"We'll yeah," Izuku looks at the symbol of peace as he getting off the ground. "but there is an extra 600 pounds with you sitting on top of it."

"Nah I lost some weight so i'm down 560 these days. In this form at least." All might notified the young successor as he turns to the merc with the mouth. "So Deadpool, what are you going to do with young Midoriya's training?"

"I just came here to help him with martial arts big guy." Deadpool said as he reads the magazine.

"But…" Izuku looks at the round shield. "What's the purpose of the shield?"

The merc with the mouth reads a magazine and not looks at the green successor. "Heroes these days are optioned to use a support equipment to help them," he said as he shows the magazine to the Pro Heroes digest. "Snipe has the Quirk to home, but needs a gun to assist him, Midnight needs a whip too… well you got me there." he then points at Midoriya. "Now you have the most indestructible shield, as to symbolizes a protector of peace."

"And with my quirk one-for-all will help you extensively, but you must clear out this entire cost line," he then crush the entire refrigerator down, the shockwave was so strong, it blasted the junk away revealing a sun rising. "That will be your first step young man, for becoming a hero."

Izuki is now seeing what they are going for him, Deadpool hops off the garbage and walks up to him. "Now then, let's get this party started!" he pulls up a stereo from who knows where. "You kid, have the EYE OF THE TIGER~!"

"Where did he get that?" Izuku said with a confusing look on his face.

"Don't think to hard about it, everyone tried." All Might said as he rubs his face. "Well, there is no time to lose!"

-0-0-0-0-

Beat drives up to the cemetery as his mother who is a beautiful woman wearing a black formal suit and with her is her husband who is wearing a large version of a suit, they are standing around a light gravesite with flours, the son of the two CEO's walked up to the grave and put the picture frame on it as they start to have a moment of silence remembering the times with Chris and the Davis's. After a few moments are up, they got up and stay with the grave. "I'm so sorry honey, this is tough for all of us." the woman said as she holds her son's shoulder.

"Say kido, we have someone we want you to meet. You can come here now!" the father said as a girl came in the cemetery, she has brown hair, skin and violet eyes, she is wearing a black suit to respect the formal and bringing with her is some more yellow marigold petals. "Beat, this is Briar Beauty, she will be with you at home."

Briar bowed a little as she throw her petals at the gravesite "It's nice to meet you in person Mr. Tanaka."

"Please, I prefer Beat. My dad is Mr. Tanaka." he turns to his father with a curious yet slightly annoyed look. "Dad, I don't want an assistant, even if she is beautiful." he covered his mouth for accidentally saying the B word. However, the new assistant had heard, but smiles to play along.

"But she'll be a good influence on you, plus, you haven't been around with other human beings lately." Sophie said with worry for her son.

He was about to say something… but he knows that his parents were right, he drop his head as he gave up. "Okay mom," he turns to his new assistant. "Guess we're working together from now on."

"Alright, Beat I hope we get along." Briar bowed once more as she spends her time with her new boss.

Beat turns to his Mom and Dad. "are you sure mom and dad?"

"We talked about it, and living alone with your A.I is not healthy, so Briar will help you out." Sophie said to her son. "..." she stops to think and remembers something. "Wait… weren't you in the Mongolian Desert yesterday?"

"Yes i was." The young tanaka stummers, putting up his lying poker face… it was a rare occasion around his mother. "But I flew home early this morning to surprise yo- Oh, Mrs. Davis?" saved by a limo.

"Am I late?" said a red haired woman, making the the Tanaka's see the very woman who dresses in black and a veil over her hate. In her hands is a large picture frame, showing herself in a lively red dress, another is a man, her husband with black hair and brown eyes, and another is a ten year old boy with black hair. She is wearing a pink and black suit with a rose on her color. But the new arrival is shown in her hand to reveal a wedding band and an engagement ring, forged to perfection by her… deceased husband.

"No Amanda," Said Sophie as the women embraced in a hug, "You're never late." she then allows her to places the photo next to Chris's grave, showing Adam Davis, both who died at the same date.

"There will be no one but them." Amanda sighs, trying not to cry now. "They will never be replaced."

"I know this sounds sudden, but your always welcome to merge with our company Amanda, it is your choice alone." Alex said as he holds his wife's shoulder.

"No…" She said shaking her head. "Not yet…"

"Whenever your ready, just give us a call." Sophie said understanding that Amanda is not ready for a merge yet. "If you want to have a night out, ask away."

The red haired woman looks at Sophie, but with a smile of assurance. "Just today, I want to spend with my family."

"Don't forget," Alex walks over to Amanda and gives her an arm hug. "Your part of our family too."

Beat hugs his none blooded aunt to add comfort. "Your never alone, you have a place in our home."

"Thank you." Amanda hugs the Tanakas with a smile on her face and tears as well. "All of you."

-0-0-0-0-

Upon the hidden base, multiple armed forces with the same depictions of skulls and tentacles were going on their daily… normal lives. Such as there are shopping centers, food court, farms, and apartment complexes. But the day has come for the moment of truth for their leader to live another day… or die.

"Are you sure about this?" Baba Yaga questions as she straps her Supreme Leader to a table. We walks over to the other side to prepare to close the last of the clamps. "There is a low probability you will live through this?"

"I am sure and ware of the risks." the supreme leader said calmly through his helmet without his clothes and only his underwear. "This is my decision alone and i'm going to follow though. "But I will let fate decide that this will be my tomb."

She clamps the final limp, hesitantly, she walks way to the safe distance to a console to press a button as multiple mechanical arms from above descend upon the bare body of the leader. Baba moves her hand to the second button and looks over. "Hail Hydra."

"Hail Hydra." The leader said, with the button, the syringes stabbed the targeted zones, hearing him grunt to feel the needles as well the new fluids. Another set of arms removes his helmet.

Standing next to Baba Yaga are six female agents who stood in a line, Zabre, Behemoth, and Black Web are present. But the other three are different but acquainted, one of them is wearing an girl wearing a black and blue tight suit while around her white furred collar and her armor is a snow beast. The second is a tight skin suit as her helmet is smooth with depictions of snakes, but the difference is her hair is sticking out and lengths down to near her feet, as the last is what appears to be heavily armored and wearing an admiral's coat along with a pirates hat while on her hip is a cutlass sword of her let as a pistol on her right.

"I still don't like this." Zabre grumbles, hating the idea of standing by as her leader is about to be dead like a pendulum attached by a dying rope about to strike him.

"Oh don't worry, I believe the captain will pull through." the pirate said with high hopes for their leader, but on the inside of her brain, she is screaming in dismay while holding a red octopus plushie.

Behemoth is more worried than confident. "Admiral, be rational," she quivers with her knees buckling. "Who's going to keep us company?"

"I bring him back and freeze him to bed." The white and black armored girl puffs her large chest in a thick Russian accent, determined to punch death in the face to bring her leader back.

Black Web is not all jumping, shuffling in place with worry about their leader as she is playing with her webs. "I hope he's alright."

"I hope your right." The long haired girl looked worried as her hair moved on its own as if she is controlling it. "If not… who will lead?" None of them answered, that is a question to never be resolved to begin with.

The syringes start to pears his skin and inject the fluid into his body and systems, the supreme leader grunted from the needles in his skin. The table moves to the center room as multiple new arms from the floor carried metal doors, each fitted as a puzzled encasing the Leader inside it. Soon Baba Yaga takes a deep breath, pressing a few sequences and looks at the very metal case. Without a word, she press one last button, and it begins. The light start to shine and the supreme leader screams out in pain making the girls more worried, they want to save the man they love but they stay in there place not wanting to disobey.

But when Rosabella hears the Supreme leader started to grunt and scream in pain, she turns to Baba Yaga with worry. "Turn it off." she fearing voice was about to reach the consul herself. "Turn it off!"

"DON'T!" They hear his voice as Rosabella and the girls turn to the table. "I CAN DO THIS!" Chris shouted as the treatment continued for a few more minutes. As the machine powers down, the signs are shown to flatlined, Baba looks down in regret, she has killed her leader.

"L-Leader?" Behemoth fell to her knees, holding her helmet face as if preparing to cry.

The room turned silent, as the atmosphere dimmed to mourn depressio-.

*Bam!*

The metal case shook, causing the bystanders to stopped to look at the box. It shook again as if it were an egg about to hatch, and so, it bursts open. Their Leader walked out of the table, watching him as he took a new form in a more muscular form. Red circuitry brightens and fades over the surface of his skin.

"S-Supreme Leader?" Baba Yaga hesitantly spoke. "A-Are you…?"

Her response was Supreme Leader raising his left arm, flexing his fingers… but her amazement is to see his Body producing metal micro fragments, soon forming into clothing into leather fabric as it reaches to a scared head, covered in his red concealed skull helmet. "I feel… good." a grin is formed under his helmet… a successful project indeed. He turns to his subjects, all of which stood in attention for his command. He raises his right fist in the air, roaring out the immortal words of the revived organization. "HAIL HYDRA!"

"_**HAIL HYDRA!"**_ Everyone roared as they continue to chant that as long as they can.

"Wait!" everyone turn to see Caboose in the room. "This isn't the bathroom. Oh hi red mask man!" everyone slightly groaned at their own special operatives… _special_ condition. "Did you change your helmet? It's shiny."

The supreme leader chuckled as he hops down of the table. "Yes Caboose, I got a new helmet."

"You are awesome! Now where's the bathroom?" Caboose then left the room looking for the bathroom again with Andy running after him.

"Caboose!" Andy looks left and right at everyone. "Where'd he go?" Everyone pointed at one hall, making him run after him.

"Why's he worried about that idiot?"

"He's his brother,." then they hear something break. "And that's why."

"CABOOSE!" Andy shouted from the hallways. "Be careful!"

"Oh look I found my lucky penny!"

"... Huh, that is a big penny."

-0-0-0-0- Location change -0-0-0-0-

In the dark alleyways of an unknown city, a woman in fright crawls back all the way to the wall. It was as if fear had washed over her body, and her eyes were on a mugger which was about to do things to her… but she was not afraid of him. It was another assailant, a red and black female suit with impressive gadgetry, including four independent mechanical tentacles attached to her very spine. There was blood, lots of blood on the walls, on the ground and some on her metal arms. The mugger was begging to die, but all he received were slow and painful impalements by the mechanical woman.

"P-Plea-AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"Oh~? Are you going to say something?"

"Ple-ease, let me go!" the mugger shouted in pain

"Let go?" the red lenses emotes and narrows at him. "I will," he was glad but what he sees is her wrists popped out needle like blades. "Let my stingers go~."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The mugger was silenced in a gurgling stab to his neck.

"What's going on!?" the voice shouted causing the girl to quickly turn to the source.

"Oh now they show up!?" The frightened woman complains out loud, but sees the very spider woman retracting the blades, allowing the wrists to be aimed and shoot a line of organic webbing and escapes. "What was that?"

"I don't know." The watcher of the carnage looks up. "I thought it was Spider Hatter… but she's more… savage?"

In an abandoned apartment complex, all of which no not of erh location, the secret room which houses the bloodied mechanical spider woman. She took off her helmet, revealing her humanity form. She has pale skin as well purple and lavender hair, tied in a bun to fit well in her suit. There are a few scars over her check and one slashed over her face diagonally.

When the door closes to seal shut and the outside entrance is only a wall, she begins to cry. She sobs and fell to her knees, but the mechanical limbs flex to prevent her from falling. It carried her to the workshop, helping take off her suit along with her mechanical armor. But the extra limbs, it shows her bared body and sees the base attached to her back and spine. It then carries the very girl to a bed which is just a few steps from the workshop, covering her bare body with a blanket as one of the arms closes its claws, as if kissing her cheek goodnight.

"I'm sorry mom." She sobs in her pillow, crying her emotions out before succumbing herself to sleep. "I'm sorry Maddie."

The arms turn to each other, knowing she is suffering more than anyone. She lost her family, her friends, everything… she's alone, carrying a legacy for her friend. But she felt disappointed, instead of a protector, she became a bully, a killer at best. The arms stretched over to a desk and start to work on something with the spare parts she kept.

But what she does not know… or anyone, is she is being watched. A transparent human being looks down upon her, sighing and leaves.

-0-0-0-

A blonde haired girl with pale skin, wearing robes in which would belong to a fantasy wizard from an online game. However, this is reality, she is floating in the air with her legs crossed, her fingers curled but her index and pinky extended. Meditating her energy flowing around her body. She opens her eyes, sighing as she now stood on her feet and straightens out her robes. "Oh Raven, I wish I was there to help." her voice of concern walks over to a cloak, allowing it to fly to her and wears on her shoulders. "Ten months." she said and walks out of a room, seeing a mid aged man reading a book. "Just wait a little longer."

"Apple." Said the man closing it. "Ready for your next lesson?" he tosses the very item and lands it on the desk. His hands clenched to reveal circular sigils over his fists and took a fighting stance.

"Of course Sorcerer Supreme" The blond girl named Apple tooks her stance, her hands clap and pull to reveal a rope made of dimensional energy. "I'm ready."

-0-0-0-

Walking down on the streets there is a girl who looks like Holly O'hair, but she has short hair, a purple bang on the front, she is wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of a scissor and a purple skirt. This is Hollys younger sister Poppy O'Hair, she is looking around hoping to find a trace of her sister. "Come on, where are you Holly?"

"Hey, looky what we got here." a mugger came out of the corner with two more as back up. "A pretty little girl all alone."

"You think she is looking for a good time?"

"Maybe, if she give us her stuff."

Poppy cracks her neck, she stomps her foot to widened her stance. "Boys, these are my nice pumps, don't make me get blood on them."

"Like you're going to-"

But what they did not expect to hear was an engine noise being cranked, then the sound of a chainsaw came from the very girl's legs. But when they look closer, they see a link of chainsaw teeth spinning around her legs from knee to toe.

"Uh ho."

"Well boys," Poppy made a toothy grin as she leans down, flexing her finger for a come here motion. "Still want a good time?" but what she sees is all three of them dashing away in a trail of smoke, making her smirk and her chains retracted away. "Dumbasses." she continue to walk around finding a clue or something which leads to her sister.

-0-0-0-

"Is there any sign of her!" A wolf man in a black tight suit slams his fist upon the throne, as above him is a statue of a black panther.

His subjects walk to him, bowing as his head shook. "I'm sorry, but the watchdogs cannot find any signs of her."

"Look harder!"

Meanwhile outside of the suppose palace, a girl in black and gold tight armor is running around the field having the time of her life. She stops in hiding to see the guards dashing by, they were looking for her. She groans as they walk by as they listened as her golden parts cloaked and camouflaged.

"You think she's here?"

"Don't know, if you don't find her, the king will be furious."

"Boo." The very sister pops from her hiding spot, soon slamming their heads together to knock them out. She rushes to the wall and jumps over, running away from the palace and far as possible. She stops at a river from a high cliff, looking behind her and smiles. "So long Wakanda, hello freedom." She was about to dive in.

"And hello grounded."

"Oh crap." the girl slowly turn to see the wolf man. "H-hi Clawd, how's it going?"

"You are going back into the palace, and take off that ridiculous armor!"

"But why?!" The armor retracted to reveal her fluff brown hair and amber eyes. "All my life, I've been trapped in that stupid prison, and I can't even enjoy five minutes outside the wall!"

"You are a princess Clawdeen, if i have to be gone, you have to take over."

"You sound like Father, oh wait." her anger grows in frustration. "He's dead!" she barks out. "You passed the challenges, you are king, but I am your sister, and I want my freedom!"

"You have a country to govern, so you have to stay here until the time comes to lead Wakanda."

"There's Howleen!" She shouted. "Clawdia, even the octopolates!"

"She is young, Clawdia is the scientist for Wakanda, and you have to rule this country in my sted."

"Stupid say what?"

"I'm not falling for that trick, i'm not that stupid."

"I was talking to the guards behind you."

"What?" he turns around, only to see nothing. "There's no… Bast!" he looks back, only to see her falling back from the cliff dives. "CLAWDEEN!"

"SAYONARA CLAWD!" Clawdeen shouted as she dived to the water and making her escape. Her armor has made a great buffer from the impact, soon allowing the current to take her. Her plans are near and so close, she swims to an underwater tunnel, grabbing a personal back and straps it around her and paddles away. Soon she is spewed out to the outer hundred rivers of africa, she clawed herself back to shore, painting with near stamina lost but a job incomplete. She hobbles herself to the bushes, finding a hidden hoverbike made of Wakandan tech and smiles. "Goodbye Wakanda," She then gets on and revs the engines. "Clawd, take good care of them." she flies herself away as far as she could, finally able to see the world instead of being trapped.

Clawdeen of Wakanda is no more, now she is Killmonger, an alias that even Clawd will take a wild guess to figure out.

-0-0-0-

Walking down the open road, holding an umbrella casually, is a girl who has white fur, bunny ears on her head and cottontail, white hair, blue eyes, wearing a one piece under a white belly jacket, a pink bowtie, white boots and has a large pocket watch in hand, she is checking the time while she is walking. "Hmm, as usual I'm early, now what to do to kill time?" then she sees thugs smashing whatever they see. "Hmm, this will take a minute, and that is all i need." she walks up to the thugs and stops at the distance. "Hey boys! Would you like to help a girl kill time?"

"Hey it's that bunny girl! Get her!" the thug shouted as the others ready there bats and crowbars.

"Hmm, three thugs in a minute, that's a perfect way to kill time." the bunny girl smiled as she perry one of the baseball bats and whack the other with her umbrella, then using her large pocket watch she slam the two thugs into a wall knocking them out which is surprisingly durable, she check her watch to see it's still 8:59. "Hmm, about 30 seconds."

"It's about to be your death bitch!" the final thug charges in but got shot by a carrot from her umbrella making it explode and made a pile of thugs as the clock strikes 9.

"Right on time." she walk back and dust herself off as she walked in the Tanaka company building as she enters and went to the front desk. "Hello, I'm Bunny Blanc and I like to apply a job with the CEOs son please?"

-0-0-0-0-

A homo-mersapion is swimming at the ocean floor, he is making his way to a pallice that look like a large seashell, he enters the room and kneel at the throne. "My lady ship, I bring news."

"Speak." A female voice said from the throne. The one is a girl who has blue skin like the rest, but she has yellow hair, light blue eyes, she is wearing yellow armor on her chest, a skirt that doubles as leggings, has high heels, golden gauntlets, and on her head is a helmet that look like a creature with fins. She is holding a triten/sword that is resting its tip on the floor.

"An underwater construct has been spotted far at the south," the soldier said as he raised his head. "What shall we do?"

The queen of her people stands up and start to walk. "This has been happening for weeks now, I want two volunteers to assist me on this investigation," two bodyguards followed her. "We cannot ignore this anymore, let's go."

-0-0-0-0-

Singing in the classroom is a girl with red curled short hair, purple eyes, wearing a black note for a mask on her left eye, a white shirt with a blouse, purple pants and black shoes. She is sitting on a window sill singing opera of three blind mice. "_Three blind mice…_ okay, practice is done, now I'll try to sing like Beat did." She the smile and start to sing something different, like un poco loco, she pull out her phone and press the play button to play some music. _"AAAU! Que es cielo no es azul ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor. Que es rojo dices tu ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor. Ves todo al revés ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor. Creo que piensas con los pies ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor. AYYYA!"_ She started to dance as she is smiling. _"what color is the sky ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor. You tell me that it's red ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor. Where should I put my shoes? ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor. You said "put them on your head!", ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor! You make un poco loco un poqui-ti-ti-to loco the why you keep me guessing, I'm nodding and I'm yessing, I'll count it as a blessing~, that I'm only un poco loco!"_ When we sing her voice start to echo through the city from where she is standing, hoping that Beat is listening. _"the loco that you make me, it is just un poco crazy, the sense that you're not making, the liberties you're taking, leaves my cabeza shaking, you are just, un poco loco! just un poco crazy, leaves my cabeza shaking! just un poco crazy, leaves my cabeza shaking! just un poco crazy, leaves my cabeza shaking! just un poco crazy, leaves my cabeza shaking! Un poquiti-ti-ti-ti-ti, ti-ti-ti, ti-ti-ti-ti-to loco~!"_ As she sang her heart she bow to nothing but outside. "I hope you heard that, because when I find you, we'll sing together again."

-0-0-0-0-

At the night there is a girl sitting on the spot of a skyscraper. She has pink curly hair with white wings on her back, she wears a black and yellow jumpsuit, on her belly area there is radioactive symbol on it. She is looking down at the city with an unimusing look. "Look at them down there, living their lives as "heroes" save there day while flashing their egos," this angered the girl a little as she gets up. "Well, it's time for me to get to work." she then flap her wings to fly around town.

-0-0-0-

"News reporter Alvy here," shouted a female reporter at the camera. "Galaxy has struck again, battering up villains to the point they begged to go to jail or a quicker death." she points the cameraman to view some heroes trying to apprehend her. But it was one sided as the female winged vigilante tosses a heavyweight hero away with ease, as her eyes fired red beams in a concussive force to blast away another. "Pro Heroes are on the scene, but she is not going to be turned in without a fight a fight."

-0-0-0-0-

Walking down the back alleys there is a person who is wearing a brown cloak to cover up, this person looks like it is looking for someone. The cloaked person kept walking around finding some help, as she was running around a bat hanging upside down is watching it is looking at the clocked person only having a glimpse of the face seeing it's light green.

-0-0-0-

At the desert where Beat and his workers found the armor and the gem a ninja fall from the sealing and take a look at the stone hand. "The gemstone, it chosen a host, but who?" she concentrated and look around for previous auras, but she felt something that shocked her as she holds her chest. "I-It can't be…" she begins to cry as she felt someone she want to be with for a long time, and her wish will be granted. "...Beat? Your it's host? At last, I can be with you."

-0-0-0-0-

**Artzilla:** Well that was a doozy!?

**Subterra: **I'm starting to think this will be one of our darkest minds in the entire story? Rated-M at best?

**Artzilla: **I've seen darker. *listening to some music as notes dance around his head*

**Subterra:** True, but in this… maybe some lemons… do we?

**Artzilla:** yes, some people have dark imagis who want to come to fruition.

**Subterra:** … well this will be the first… ever...

**Artzilla:** it's not the first time i've seen rated M stories, i've been everywhere reading some of my followed stories.

**Subterra: **I meant updating a Rated-M story.

**Artzilla: **right, anyway, i hope you like this story as much of Subs other stories.

**Subterra: **Be sure to look up on Artzilla's too, I can't take all the credit.

**Artzilla:** UP UP AND AWAY! *fly off*

-0- Dream world -0-

Endeavor screams like a little girl as he swings a stool as he stood on a desk. "GET AWAY! GET AWAY YOU FILTHY THINGS!" this is not panic, this is pure fear as he screams in horror. "THOSE EYES! THOSE HIDEOUS FLUFFY EARS!" The screams of the little girl made by a full grown man of fire is aimed upon a bunch of… small… albino… white furred and red eye… rabbits? "RABBITS!"

"..." Apple's lips twitched a she tries not to laugh. "Must...not… laugh."

Tenya's body was not different as behind his helmet is his failing pokerface to burst out in laughter by the pure golden humor. Then Apple broke as she laugh as hard as Tenya.

"Do-HAHAHAHAHA!- camera's work her-HAHAHAHA!?"

"AHAHAHAHA y-yeah! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Apple sad and laughed as they can't stop with the laughing, both of them pulled out phones, taking multiple pictures of this precious rewarding moment.

-0-0-0-

**The omoke above is pretty hard not to post it.**

**Thank you for reading our stories.**

**Review if you like it!**


End file.
